Magical Lust
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Anonymously requested. Mana has finally achieved her goal of summoning Dark Magician Girl. She decides to celebrate. Warning: D-girls.


**And now for the third winner of the one shot drabbles poll. It may have gotten the least votes of the three winners, but it still got more than the five or so other drabble ideas who didn't even make it on the roster ^-^ It's been a long time since I've written anything for this idea. Let's hope it was all wroth it! Enjoy!**

* * *

Mana hurried into her home, shutting the door and locking it. She bolted down the stairs to the basement, lighting the candles and laying out all the scrolls she had gathered. Months she'd been at this, months, but now it would all be worth it. She hoped. Otherwise it would be all that effort, time, and money down the drain, never to get back ever. She gulped nervously at the thought.

'No, no it has to work.' She told herself hopefully. She set up the circle with the scrolls laid out around it. She placed the card for Dark Magician Girl in the center of the circle, and began to chant quietly in the language of magic, speaking a string of old and new spells to create a new on altogether. The candles burned suddenly brighter, the room paradoxically growing colder as all the energy in the room was redirected towards the card in the circle, which now glowed and steamed with magic.

Mana nearly stopped chanting to cry out in shock and disappointment when the card caught fire, burning blue in front of her. But no, this was a part of the process, she had to keep going. She spoke faster now, putting more power into her words. The fire that had sprung from the card grew taller, frighteningly so; to the point that it towered over Mana herself.

Mana said the final words of her incantation, and the room went silent. The candles all flicked out at once, the fire in front of Mana vanishing as well. But it hadn't just gone and left nothing behind. Where the fire had once burned, now stood a woman. A tall, beautiful, magical woman. Dark Magician Girl opened her eyes, looking at Mana in surprise at her new situation.

Mana smiled ear to ear. She'd done it, she'd finally done it! It had taken quite a lot of practice with her magic, but she'd finally be able to summon Dark Magician Girl into reality. The spell caster gave her summoner a polite bow, as was customary when summoning a monster of her kind, and squeaked in surprise when Mana, swept up in excitement from her victory, tackle hugged her to the ground.

She held onto her tightly, as though fearing she might vanish in front of her eyes as quickly as she had appeared there. "You have no idea how much I went through to get you here." She said, smiling down at the semi-skimpily dressed magician beneath her. DMG blushed slightly at this, and smiled back up at her, "I'm sorry, hope I was worth the trouble."

"Several times over." Mana assured her, "You're beautiful!" She said, hugging her again. DMG blushed deeper at this, squirming beneath Mana, who's hands began to trail over her body. "Wh-what are you doing?" DGM asked, slightly nervous. She'd never been summoned in full before, and wasn't sure if this was customary. "We're gonna have a little fun to celebrate your arrival~" Mana said, kissing DGM's neck and nibbling seductively on her earlobe.

DGM shuddered, her body starting to heat up from arousal as a tent formed under her skirt. Mana grinned, "Ooh~ what do we have here~?" "N-no, don't look!" DGM said, as she had just begun to enjoy what Mana was doing, and feared that if she saw, she wouldn't want to continue. Ignoring this entirely, Mana gripped DGM's evidently quite sensitive bulge as hard as she could, making her moan loudly as she did. Mana giggled, stroking DGM teasingly, "We haven't even gotten our clothes off and you're already stiff as a board? You must really want it huh~?"

DGM looked away in embarrassment as Mana pulled her skirt up, letting her nine inch long, three inch thick cock spring free for her to stroke its entire length. "Y-you aren't upset by it?" She questioned. Mana grinned, "How could I be?" She questioned, lifting her own skirt, "We're the same~" DGM gasped when she saw that Mana to had a cock and a pair of balls. She did not, however, think they were the same.

Mana's cock was four inches thick, and just shy of fifteen inches in length; making DGM's massive pole look small by comparison. Mana giggled, "Sorry if you wanted to be on top, but I've needed something to bury this thing in for too long, and you look too cute for your own good~" She purred, moving over and lining her tip up to DGM's lips, "But if you make me feel good, I'll make sure you feel good to~" She promised.

DGM nodded in understanding, moving her head and taking Mana's cock. Mana grabbed the sides of DGM's head and thrust hard into her mouth and throat, making the magician gag as she was forced to take it so deeply all at once. Mana moaned, jerking her hips hard and fast as she fucked DGM's throat, not planning on letting up for a second. It felt too amazing to stop.

"O-oh fuck~!" She moaned as she thrust faster, DGM squirming as she pulled her down so she could grope her chest as she gripped her own cock in her other hand to stroke it; watching Mana's balls sway with her thrusts as she did. She'd never had an experience like this, having been afraid to be intimate with the other monsters of her world. Now that she saw Mana, she wondered if she should have been more open with the others. She would have to think on it.

Mana groaned, forcing her cock deeper and moaning louder when she felt DGM's tongue pressing against it. She grunted as she pulled out, shooting cum onto DGM's face and beautiful exposed tits. Mana sighed happily, "That was great~" She moaned, moving down and holding DGM's legs apart, lining her slick cock up to DGM's ass. "Sorry if you prefer it gentle and slow, I just can't hold back right now."

As though to prove her point, Mana jerked her hips forward harder, penetrating DGM's tight, unused ass and showing it no mercy as she fucked the other D-girl had and fast, making her take all of her cock. "D-don't worry, I want it like this~" DMG moaned in confirmation. Mana moaned louder in bliss as she felt how tightly DGM's anus squeezed her cock, the magician girl's cock throbbing in need of attention as she moaned from being fucked. The rough, borderline painful fucking was made all the better by the knowledge that her partner was enjoying it as well.

This encouraged Mana to keep going rougher, her balls slapping against DGM as Mana worked her entire length inside of her ass, her tip finding an especially sensitive spot and making her cry out in pleasure, clenching even tighter around Mana. Groaning, Mana thrust hard on the same spot as she got closer, covering the spot in thick, hot cum. This triggered DGM's own climax, and her cock sprayed white seed onto her own face.

Mana found the sight of DGM laying there, near completely naked, member throbbing with her face covered in her own cum mixed with Mana's to be the sexiest thing she'd ever seen in her life, especially when DGM opened her mouth to lick her lips clean of the seed. Her rod was back to full stiffness, and she moved the magician girl into a new position so they could keep going.

DGM moaned as she was pushed against the wall, tilted onto her side as Mana took one of the magician's legs and lifted it up over her shoulder before thrusting back into her ass, unable to get enough of how tightly it gripped her member. DGM groaned in pleasure, aroused more by how her stomach began to bulge from the size the deeper Mana forced her massive cock inside of her. She couldn't help but wonder is Mana's would do the same, and it was this thought that made her anal walls clench even tighter around Mana's cock, milking it for seed.

Mana grit her teeth, picking up the pace and ramming in harder. The sound of skin slapping against skip echoed throughout the room as Mana hilted herself harder and harder inside of DMG, wanting to bottom out entirely inside of her, but not getting quite far enough yet. She groaned as she reached her limit, cumming again and unloading a flood of hot seed into her.

DMG cried out in pure pleasure as she felt this, her body twitching as her member leaked pre-cum like a faucet. She wasn't sure what she wanted more, for Mana to reach over and play with her member so she could get off as well, or for Mana to refuse her pleasure and keep using her, not letting her finish until Mana was all done with her. It seemed Mana went for the latter, changing position again rather than touch DMG's desperate cock.

This time she held DMG girl up, their breasts pressing together with DMG's member grazing the bottom of them as Mana sank her cock into her ass once more, hoping that gravity would help her reach the very deepest parts of her sexy summoned magical girl. If DMG's cries of utter bliss were any indication, it certainly did just that. After just a few solid minutes of thrusting, Mana couldn't have gone any deeper no matter how hard she tried; and she tried _hard._

DMG could hardly think as she was bounced roughly on the throbbing member, her insides hit harder and harder each time until she couldn't take it anymore and felt her own member might explode if not taken care of; and yet still she got no release as Mana focused on reaching her own climax, finally screaming on pleasure as she did, painting the deepest parts of DMG's tight hole white with her cum.

Mana fell to the ground after that, DMG laying on top of her, panting right along with her. Unlike Mana though, DMG had yet to finish, and was going mad in need of release. She gave no warning as she moved down, lifting Mana's hips, and thrusting down into her, drilling her hole from above. Mana shrieked as she was penetrated. DMG used no lubrication aside from her own pre, making it a painfully rough entry; made rougher by DMG's determination to get as deep inside of Mana as Mana had been inside of her.

Unfortunately with how close DMG already was, it was just a matter of moments before she came, shooting thick ropes of hot seed into Mana, whose own member began to throb and stiffen again at the feeling of. DMG only stopped for a moment through, beginning to pump her hips again the moment she caught her breath. Mana hadn't stopped, so neither would she.

And to her credit, Mana seemed just as keen on taking it as she was on giving it, moaning in delight as she let DMG have her way with her roughly, getting her rod as deep as she could before cumming again. Not nearly as deep as Mana, as the difference in their lengths made it impossible, but as close as she could have possibly gotten. She pulled out with a smile, Mana sitting up and opening her mouth to ask how it had felt, only to instead gag as DMG grabbed her head and stuffed her mouth with her member for one more explosive climax.

DMG groaned in pleasure from the feeling of Mana's warm, wet mouth and throat around her rod. Between that, and Mana's soft hands playing with her balls as well, there wasn't much time before DMG came once more, staying balls deep inside of Mana's throat to force all of her hot cream directly down it. Once Mana had swallowed it all, DMG pulled out and sat down, panting again.

"You shouldn't have done that~" Mana reprimanded teasingly. "You're right, I shouldn't have, I'm sorry." DMG said immediately. Mana frowned, and started to explain that she had only been kidding, when DMG interrupted her, saying, "That was no way for a summoned to behave around their mistress. I should be punished for it~" She said with a wink, Mana grinning excitedly. 'Oh yeah,' she thought as she crawled over, 'definitely worth it~'

* * *

 **And that, good people, is a wrap! Sorry to the anonymous requester that this took so long, and I'm equally sorry that it's likely shorter than you would have wanted, but I did the best with the limited time that I had. I hope you've liked it anyway, and will continue to enjoy my writing. If not, and this applies to all readers, let me know what I could have done better in the reviews.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
